My 2nd Hunger Games
Tributes District 1 Team Peeta Girl: Sammy Danwigson Age: 17 Strategy: Career style Personality: Irritable,sly, just wants the games to be over Appearance: Light brown hair, no tan, freckles, deep blue eyes, Skills: Running, climbing, spear throwing, knife throwing, fire starting Token: Shark tooth necklace History: Mother and father dead. Lives with her uncle. She has no siblings, but one cousin. She has trained since the age of 10 for these games. Although she has never wanted to go into a game. Boy: Willis Kilfer Age: 16 Strategy: Career style Personality: Friendly, smart, funny Appearance: black hair, bright blue eyes, medium tan, no freckles Skills: Bow and arrow, spear throwing, swimming, knot tying, running Token: None History: He lives with his mother and little brother. His father died 2 years ago when a factory caught on fire. District 2 Fidofiderson Fido Fiderson Male Age 16 Apperance SIX PACK ABS :D Skills dodging smarts and pole dancing with a spear Strategy get a spear at the cornocopia win sponsers over with dancing and kill anyone who comes into his domain History his Twin Brother Harry Fiderson was called to the games and died on the first day he learned from that mistake so he can be smart in the arena Marry "Jumpy" Blodbath 16 Apperance Evil long brown hair and a smile that suggest that everything is her plan Skills Getting boys to do what she wants them to do Stategy seduce the boys in the arena to try and get a lot of suppllies do not go to the corncopia and the careers History Mother and father abandon her so she has been a moocher ever since has a best friend named Terry Fiderson who she loves deeply she voulenteered to take her place in the games because she didnt want her to go up against her brother District 3 Brony12 Name: Gauge Down Age: 15 District: 3 Strengths: setting up traps (electrical, tripwire, pit, etc.) he is also skilled with throwing knives. Weaknesses: he isn't strong, fight him in hand to hand combat and he will lose. Appearance: Short black hair, blue eyes, light skin. Personality: nice, he doesn't like to kill were he sees their death (That's why he uses traps). Weapon: Knife, traps Siblings Family: He has a kind father and one little brother who he volunteer for. Arena strategy: Grab things only needed for his traps and a knife at the cornucopia then he will flee and set up traps, if he can he will find Destiny. Name: Destiny Bow Age: 13 District: 3 Strengths: VERY fast, and she is a good climber. Weaknesses: Cannot fight very well. Appearance: Long straight blond hair, light tan skin, and light blue eyes. Personality: Sweet and very scared by most tributes (especialy the carrers). Siblings Family: Her parents died when she was little and she has no siblings. Arena Strategy: Flee from the cornucopia/careers, hide and try and find Gauge. (Note: Gauge and Destiny dont love each other) District 4 EffieLuna Nikki Quahog (girl) Age: 12 Strengths: Knots and rope, lying, survival skills, archery Weaknesses: Not very strong (bad at wrestling). NOT buff. Strategy: Make alliences with other young tributes. History: Big family, voulunteered for only onder sister (16) with bad foot. Surf Blue (boy) Age: 18 Strenghts: Trident, wrestling, swords Weaknesses: Doesn't really want to win Strategy: Ally with Careers, then kill them in the night. Then ally with young person and let them win. History: 6 younger siblings, voulunteered for 15-year-old brother Waves. District 5 TotalDramaRox97 Female: Jilani Motane Age: 16 Weapon: Throwing Knives Skills: Smart, strong, kind, swimmer, loves nature Strategy: Get a backpack and team up with Nuhchen and after the feast go solo Token: None Personality: She is really smart and nice but is rather emotional History: She was born in a mud pit because of being born prematurely. This incident has left her with a minor fear of mud (she is willing to conquer it but still gets nervous). Her mother has anxiety and her father is a heavy drinker with liver cancer. She has a sister who is Autistic. She has ADHD. She has a prosthetic leg but she has adjusted to it. Appearance: Long Very dark brown hair, tannish palish skin, bluish green eyes Male: Nuhchen Ulinmo Age: 17 Weapon: Sword Skills: Smart, sword, fast runner, not afraid Strategy Get a backpack, sword, and throwing knives (for Jilani) and team up with Jilani and protect her at all costs Token: None Personality: Nuhchen is really nice and smart. History: Nuhchen was born in the janitors closet in the hospital. When he was 10 he met Jilani and has had a huge crush on her ever since and is friends with her. He has a brother who looks up to him for everything and a sister who downright hates him. His mother is a meth addict and his father is somewhat incompetent . Appearance: Tan skin, grayish green eyes, black hair, and blue hat District 6 Firecatcher3 Female: Tinder Leafs Age: 14 Talents: Great with knives (can throw and defend herself with them), tracking, snares, climbing trees, knows some edible and healing plants Strategy: Get something close and run, find food and water, maybe ally with Dusk, stay out of the fighting, don't kill unless she has to Appearance: LIght brown hair, gentle gray eyes, small frame, not that tall, strong Personality: Quiet, trusting, cautious, smart. She always takes in her surroundings first. Kind, watchful History: Tinder lives with her father and younger sister Aspen (11). Tinder hunts for her family using snares that her father taught her how to set. Her sister is afraid of the woods and wants nothing to do with them since their mother died there. Tinder is best friends with a girl named Dawn. They are the same age and are so alike that if they didn't look different one could not tell them apart. Dawn used to have parents, but they died so she lives with Tinder. Tinder is good in school and is very good with animals. Some boys like her, but most fall for Dawn. When Tinder was reaped, Dawn almost volunteered. Tinder wouldn't let it happen since nothing is more important to her than family, and Dawn is family to her. District Token: One red string given to her by Dawn Male: Dusk Shivers Age: 16 Talents: Hand to hand combat, fast runner, throwing spears, axes, knows some edible and healing plants Strategy: Try and get a weapon and survive alone, if he comes across Tinder ally with her, survive Appearance: Dark blond hair, tan skin, blue eyes, tall, muscular Personality: Not afraid to be himself, fun to be around, smart, not cautious, kind, easy to trust, can easily get inside other people History: Dusk lives with his mother and twin brother Shadow. He and Shadow look nothing alike and argue all the time, but there is a close bond underneath it all. They are good at a lot of the same things, but Shadow is like Dusk's shadow sometimes. Dusk and Shadow hunt for their mother who runs the apothecary in District 6. They sell their extra meat. Dusk is poured over by girls at school, but he isn't interested in many of them. He has seen Tinder before and he thinks she is pretty, but he would probably never go for her unless he got to know her better. When he was reaped, he and his brother felt their bond break. He promised he would try and come home. District Token: Leather band around his ankle District 7 Mockingjay5 Dawn Woods Gender: Female Age: 15 District: 7 Appearance: Long, brown hair, usually worn in a braid. Dark brown/grey eyes. Short, small build, but stronger than she looks. Not really pale skin, but not tan either. Skills: Great at archery. Very fast runner, can climb trees, knows some edible and non-edible plants. Strategies: Grab something nearby and run. Might ally, but doesn't know who with. She doesn't like, but will do whatever is necessary to win. Personality: Brave, adventurous, smart, humble, commited, honest. Curious, but kind of shy. Quiet. Trustworthy, cautious. History: Dawn has a younger sister who is 12. Her name is Maple. She lives with her sister and father on the outskirts of the forests. They have a small cabin, and the only reason they survive, is because Dawn hunts. Her mother died four years ago in the woods. They found her body under a tree. Dawn remembers seeing the body and crying. When she was Reaped for the Games, her father wasn't very affected. Her father was never very interested in her. In fact, he never really liked her. Her sister, on the otehr hand, was devestated. She was sobbing and didn;t want Dawn to leave. When Dawn's two best friends, Taro and Basil, came to say goodbye, they promised that they would take care of her. Dawn is worried that her sister will starve to death when she's not there to hunt and get food. Token: A copper bracelet and 2 red strings tied around her wrist. She gave the other two red strings to Maple before she left. Blaze Shadows Gender: Male Age: 16 District: 7 Appearance: Dark blond hair, dark brown eyes, freckles along his nose. Tall and muscular. Skills:Great with a knife, very strong, good with an ax Strategies:Grab something nearby and find Dawn. He wants to protect her and send her home. He will do anything to make that happen, even sacrifice his own life. Personality: Brave, curious, outgoing, adventurous, cautious, trustworthy, funny, smart. History: Blaze has a younger brother, Peter (12) and both parenst are alive. He works as a lumberjack, along with his dad. They aren't completely poor, but they're making it work. His mother works at the Sweet Shop. During the Reaping, his brother was called, but Blaze decided to voulenteer in for him. His father was disappointed that he voulenteered, because he was a very good worker. His mother was sobbing uncontrollably and was just horrified that either of her kids were involved in it. His brother was mad at Blaze for voulenteering, and he didn't come say goodbye, because he didn;t know what to say. Right after the train left, he started sobbing, wishing he had said goodbye to his brother. Blaze sees Dawn around the District, but has never spoken to her. Blaze thinks that his father and brother don;t really care for him, and he knows that Dawn needs to come back to her sister. District 8 InsertRandomnessHereEdit Cobalt Tungsten (Check the periodic table) 16 Appearance- http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=anime%20girl&order=9&offset=24#/d15p8uh Personality- She acts as mean as possible but is actuallly very nice. Family- She has both her parents. She has an older sister, who she is always in the shadow of. Her sister is basically thought to be perfect (She actually volunteered for Cobalt. But because Cobalt was so jealous, she refused to leave the stage and eventually was accepted as a tribute.) Friends- She's a loner because for some reason, she can't stand people. Strenghts- Tricking people. Can kill animals. knows what plants are okay to eat. Fears/Weaknessess- Slight agoraphobia and anthropophobia. (Because of her sister) atychiphobia. Preferred Weapon- light daggers and knives. Strategy- Gain as many sponsors as possible. In the games grab the thing closest to her and run. Later camouflauge herself and kill anyone who goes near her hiding spot. If the tributes who go near her hiding spot are in a group, she will either leave them and hide as good as possible so as to not alert them to her presence or if she has more than one weapon, kill them. Token- Choker-its a sort of necklace that's tight against someone's throat (the chokers she was wearing in the pictures.) Albany York (I'm running out of ideas, okay? Don't judge!) 12 Appearance- http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=§ion=&q=young+anime+boy#/d21ftth Personality- Albany is a very spirited boy. He enjoys having fun and lives a more relaxed lifestyle. He lives for music, and music is his life. He can always be seen listening to music, or even playing it! He is bored easily with most things that aren't related to music, and has been known to just randomly ignore people because he was bored of them. He enjoys having a good time and always finds new ways to do it. He is spontaneous and creative. He plays the flute and is part of the school's small band and choir classes. Family- Albany's father runs the town's apothecary and his mother owns a stall in the market where she sells fruits and vegetables. He has a younger sister named, Helena, and a dog named, Jin. Friends- Most of his friends come from his band and choir classes because he can talk about music with them. He has a few friends out of those classes though. Strenghts- Beautiful singing voice...? He doesn't know it till training but he's very good with a sword. Fears- Slight necrophobia (not enough to affect him in the Games but probably enough to drive him a little insane after.) Preferred Weapon- Sword Strategy- Charm sponsers. Make an alliance with someone who is like a motherly figure but is still strong. If they both make it to the final two, he plans on making the person so guilty about having to kill a 12 year old child that they won't have the strenght to hurt him. Token- his flute District 9 Tacosalad1127 Male: Matthew Little Age:16 Appearance:Blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin Skills: good with a sword Weapon: Sword Strategy:Grab a sword from the cornucopia and then get away. Kill when needed, but hide most of the games. (DONT KILL CLEO) Token: None Personality: kind, doesn't want to kill History:Matthew has 3 brothers back home. His mom and dad work constantly. He has some friends back home and if he dies they will miss him a lot. Female: Cleo Jones Age:18 Appearance:Tan skin, black hair, blue eyes Skills: She's amazing with a bow and arrow. Almost never misses Weapon: Bow and arrow Strategy: get a bow and arrow and hide. Maybe go with Matthew and hide. Don't kill too many, but kill if needed. (DONT KILL MATTHEW) Token: none Personality: Cleo is nice, but will do what she must, History: Cleo has a mom and dad back home. She also has an older brother. They are kinda poor. She doesn't have many friends back home, but her family will miss her a ton. District 10 Fidofiderson Male Ruby Steiner - 14 Skills- knifves and swords Strategy Protect Liesel History growing up he was put on the peace keeper reserves and taught how to kill with pretty much anything when he was 10 a girl named Liesel moved into there neibhor hood and he instantly befriended her they became best friend and he secretly harbors feelings for her. at age 14 he went to the peace keeper reserves for training when he was there his street was bombed by accident by the capitol his entire family and all of his friends (except Liesel) died Female Liesel (Meminger before adoption) Hammerman - 14 Skills- Stealth knivfes Strategy try to stay away from other tributes in an area with hiding spots HIstory at age 10 her mother couldn't keep her anymore so she sent her and her brother to District 6 where they could be safe. on the train ride her 6 year old brother died in her arms from a coffing spurt. she was a sad lonley girl. her foster parents loved her and she loved them but she was always sad and lonley then rudy came along. they where friends and decided to steal books so that she could learn to read. she stole 6 books. She was in her basement writing a book when the bombs dropped she was the only survivor thanks to a great clean up crew District 11 Dmaddoxx Name: Logan Evans Gender: Male Age: 16 Personality: Keeps everything to himself. Tries to be nice but people often take him the wrong way. He believes people too easily. He can be distracted easily like if someone is injured, he'll try to help. Appearance: He has tan skin, gray eyes, dark brown & short hair. He's very thin. Some may say he's small for his age. Skills: Good with short range, large weapons. He is very strategic and athletic but doesn't look it. Good at climbing trees. Token: None History/About: Mother and father both work. No siblings. He survived a fire once but with many burns and a scar on his lip. He isn't poor but his family still works hard to have enough food and a good shelter. Logan doesn't talk much and spends most of his time on long walks thinking about his life. He doesn't have any friends. When someone asks him something, he tries to divert his/her attention elsewhere. Strategy: Will try to get weapons/supplies but if it becomes too hectic, run away. Name: Taylor Reid Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: She is nice, protective and very determined. She's somewhat of a loner and doesn't like conversation. Has a hard time blending in. She gets confused a lot and doesn't know who to trust besides her sister. However, she does make an effort to get to know people. She can get really angry, but doesn't show it right away. Taylor is not one to give up easily. If she wants something, she will try her hardest to achieve it. Appearance: She has blue-green eyes that change randomly, tan skin, and long dark brown hair. She is thin but well-built. One glance at her and she may seem weak but underneath, she is hardworking and doesn't stop trying. Skills: Deadly accurate; once she has sight on something, she will not miss. Very good at throwing small weapons like knives. Has a lot of knowledge about plants. She can sprint but has a hard time with running long distances. She is good at climbing stuff. History/About: Her mother and father are both deceased. They died when she was 10. It is unknown as to how they died. Their bodies were never found. Before their death, Taylor was very close to her parents and spent as much time with them as possible. Currently living with her 17 year old sister; they get along well, but argue easily. She was best friends with a boy at her age named Liam but he died in an earlier Games. She's determined to make others pay for his and her family's death. Due to the fact she's been surrounded by deaths, she finds it hard to kill but has no problem injuring. Token: A silver bracelet. Strategy: Grab weapons (and supplies if possible) closest and get out of there. Will team up with as many people as possible. District 12 HungerGames Fan girl Name:Aleta Petracca Gender: Female Age: 14 Family: Older sister Airlia Talents: Archery and climbing but espsially swimming History: She was born and raised in Grecce and lived there until she was 13 when her parents died in an airplane crash. Her sister moved them to panem and they live there in the seam. She speaks some english but still has some trouble with it. Token: A necklace with a wave charm that smells like the ocean that reminds her of her home in grecce Strategy: Run fro the cornocopia and maybe make an ally Looks: Tall athletic build long wavy black hair and grey eyes with freckles Personailty: Kind friendly shy quiet and loves to read Name: Mason langdale Gender: Male Age:14 Family: A mom and dad Talents: he can climb and hes good with knifes History: Lives in the town selling clothes with his parents and has been doing so forever. He loves to look at girls and is really nice to them Token: A piece of silk from his parents Strategy: Make an ally and dont die Looks: Blonde hair and green eyes Personailty: Kind funny and easily gets mad Capitol Me. Summer Autumn Age: 16 Looks: Pale skin Black Hair Black eyes Family, Dad,Mum, Brother Talents, Bow and arrows Plants History: Looked after well until she was reaped. Loves her brother, Cinna Token: A music chip Strategy: Survive Boy: Adam Snow Age: 14 Family: Grandad Presidant Snow, mum, dad, sister Appearence: Green skin Purple eyes Green and Purple hair Talents: None History: Looked after with luxury and love until he was reaped. Token: Rose District 13Edit InsertRandomnesshere t's late but I have my tributes! Ave Maria (Named after one of my fav songs! It's in Spanish!) Female 14 Appearance- http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=beautiful%20brunette%20anime%20girl&order=9&offset=24#/d2ga7qd Personality- Sweet. Shy. Quiet. Popular. Loving. Caring. Genius. Innocent. Family- Mother (Vosenn)- works in kitchens and is a wonderful cook. Father (Alexander)- works as a trainer. Younger sister (Enna)- attends school and trains occasionally. Older brother (Lexian)- began working in Special Weaponry Friends- Nearly everyone (they are mostly admirers). Best friend (Ren)- meet by mothers who work in kitchens together, train together. Strenghts- Endurance, running, guns, and bow and arrows. Fears/Weaknessess- Arachnophobia, monophobia, her beloved History- Ave is your typical, over-all perfect girl. However, there is one flaw to her besides her phobias. She is in love with David Bibel, an 18 year old, and he loves her as well. But it is against the law (I'm applying the "Being 18 means no dating minors" law!). She was thourghly shocked when she was chosen, but she made her way to the stage, not letting anyone take her place. Strategy- Make an alliance. Gain sponsers. Keep as much as her skills hidden away. Try and get the closest thing closest to her in the beginning and hide. Token- Braclett David Bibel (He is the singer of the song "Ave Maria") Male 18 Appearance- http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=handsome%20anime%20boy&order=9&offset=72#/d2v8wxg Personality- Funny. Outgoing. Friendly. Protective. Family- Mother (Sariah)- teacher. Father (Gray)- works in Speacial Weaponry. Younger brother (Olen)- attends school and trains occasionally. Friends- Mostly colleauges. Best Friend (Lexian)- meet during training and later at work. Strenghts- 8 years of training and experience. Guns. Weapons speacialist. Bow and arrows. Spears. Knowledgable about plants and wilderness. Fears/Weaknessess- Losing Ave. History- David was introduced to Ave by Lexian. They immediately hit it off and became close. They started meeting in secret but were soon discovered. Most disapproved, except Ave's and David's families. Lexian helped them eso they could be together. When Ave was chosen, he volunteered so he could protect her. Strategy- Gain sponsers. Protect Ave. Token- A leather necklace that has a bullet on it...I dunno... ArenaEdit The arena is like the arena in the 50th Hunger Games. The water is poisioned, the food is poisioned, the animals are poisioned and the wepons are as well! I will allow three tributes to win this year- So it could be YOU!!!!!! The after party will be spectacular by the way. The ReapingsEdit The victor of the first games, Kipcha Pryor (Made by Firecatcher3), stands there as her name is read out on the list of victors. She is recovering her memories of her life before the games. Every night she has nightmares about Khaz, his grey eyes, his brown skin and his short brown hair. Who will she mentor? Who will she watch die? Meanwhile at the capitol, the nine month old Kipcha Frost, sits on the stage as Presidant Frost chooses who to send to their deaths. In District 13, the people are angry as the Captiol escort reaps their children, breaking the deal that they made with the Capitol. CapitolEdit People are holding banners that say "Capitol tributes, no games" But the escort, Presidant Frost booms "For the girls, we have..... Summer Autumn!" Summer shyly walks onto the stage, then Adam Snow is drawn for the boys, Cinna (Summer's brother) tries to voleenteer but Adam tells him to not to. District 1Edit I am drawn For the Boys. After Sammy Danwigson is drawn for the girls. My name. Death will be on the cards. District 2Edit The Reapings. The boy- FIDO!!!! NO!!!!!! The girl- Me! I know that one maybe both of us will die. And I hate it. District 3Edit I know my strategy for the games. Snares, because I do not want to see my victims die. Destiny, my district partner, I know will ally with me and I am happy with it. District 4Edit Why was I reaped? After Last year's Tributes? Compared to them, we seem small insignificant. Surf and I Are those tributes, and I hope that we out- perform last year's tributes. District 5Edit Kipcha Pryor, the victor of the last games, stands on the stage, sobbing. She knows what it is like to be a tribute, to watch friends, allies, lovers and enemies die, sometimes at your own hands. I will be put through her suffering, because I am drawn for the boys. Jilani, the girl I am in love with, is my district partner. District 6Edit People are holding banners that say "FOR DISTRICT 6!!" First off, my best friend Tinder is taken off me. "Dawn, don't cry. I'll come back home to you." Tinder sobs in my ear. Then Dust is taken from District 6 to be slaughtered like cattle. District 7Edit The reapings. Last year, we did not get to the final eight, Spring Howards killed that dream. The new seven tributes have high hopes to get further, maybe to win. Dawn Woods is drawn first, followed by me. District 8Edit (Sorry IRH, this is from a toddler's POV.) I'm in mama's arms, as we watch a woman on the stage. The woman is big and scary. She calls out a name, Albany York. A big, scary girl walks up, she might do well. Another name, Cobalt Tungsten. Another scary person goes up. Then they leave the stage. They are going to have so much fun!!! District 9Edit "Cleo Jones" The escort yells. Me. I walk up onto the stage, and make myself look good. Then the boy. "Matthew Little" The escort yells. He walks up and looks pretty cool. District 10Edit First off for the girls, Liesel, my love is drawn. Afterwards I am drawn for the boys. Then The DIstrict 10 escort trips over and lands on our mentor. We are laughing our heads off, but we are the laughing stock of Panem. We need to deliver to win. District 11Edit "Logan, the reapings" My mum yells. "All right." I reply. Suddenly the time flies by, until I am drawn. Mum is crying as I walk on the stage and stand next to Taylor. Then a bale of hay falls on the escort, killing her instantly. District 12Edit The names are picked, the tributes reaped. The bodies will lie in a heap. I am reaped. And Mason is reaped. Now we lie in a heap. District 13Edit The escort was stabbed and died, so they used a computer to draw Ave Maria for the girls then a boy (who I do not know the name for) was chosen, but David Bibel voleenteers. MuttsEdit Most of them are the same as my 2nd games BUT there is a brand new Mutt. I will not reveal this mutt though until the Games begin........... SponseringEdit Right, there has been a rescession in Panem, so the price of everything is going UP, but the tributes are getting HALF of what they had last year- so yes, you are only getting £500 WeaponsEdit Knife - £300 Trident - £460 Sword - £460 Poison - £250 Sythe - £500 Sickle- £350 Axe - £400 Poison Dagger - £200 Bow and Arrows - £500 Stone- £60 Gun- £800 Spear- £400 Digit Starr's sleep on command pills- £150 Clothing, First-Aid, Misc.Edit Sweatshirt - £500 Gloves - £340 Hat - £300 Socks - £200 Sleeping Bag - £600 Bandages - £300 Poison Antidote - £500 Burn Cream - £500 Note - £40* Medicine - £500+ Depending on what kind Armour- £1800 (Helmet, Shield, Bulletproof vest, leg protection, gauntlets) Boots- £700 Map- £50 Food, Water, ect. Basket of Rolls - £100 plus £35 per Roll Dried Fruit - £200 Capitol Dinner (You can choose what to send) - £1500 Empty water bottle - £200 Full water bottle - £800 Iodine - £250 Tap - £300 Meat- £500 Please make sure the note is less that four lines, is some sort of encouragement from family or something like that, and doesn't include anything from another tribute's strategy. AwardsEdit Rewards are £250 unless it says so The Gamemaker's favoriteEdit This is for the Gamemakers favorite tribute (excluding Capitol). Winner = Cobalt Tungsten The Favorite District Edit This is for the Gamemakers favorite District (excluding Capitol) Win £500 Winner= District 11 The One to watchEdit This is for the most ruthless District who will want to kill people Win £500 Winner= District 1 Best Chariot RideEdit Speaks for itself Win £500 Winner= District 4, 7 and 8 Best Training score Edit Speaks for itself Winner= Every single tribute with an 11. Best average Training scoreEdit E.g. 12 and 1= 13/2 = 7.5. This is the best avarage score for the district Win £500 Winner= District 11 Best InterviewEdit Speaks for itself Winner= Not given this year The Capitol's choiceEdit This is the Capitol's favorite tribute Win £500 Winner= Albany York The KillerEdit Who kills the most tributes on Day 1 Winner= David Beibel and Sammy Danwigston (Sadly, both are dead) Districts Edit Capitol- £0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD District 1-£0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY TEAM PEETA District 2-£3238.75 District 3- £0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY BRONY12 District 4- £0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY EFFIELUNA District 5- £0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY TOTALDRAMAROX97 District 6- £0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY FIRECATCHER3 District 7-£0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY MOCKINGJAY District 8-£0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY INSERTRANDOMNESSHERE District 9-£2351.25 DIstrict 10-£0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY FIDOFIDERSON District 11-£4250- One victor, congrats Dmaddoxx District 12-£0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY HUNGERGAMES FAN GIRL District 13-£0- ALL TRIBUTES ARE DEAD, SORRY INSERTRANDOMNESSHERE Chariot RidesEdit Capitol- Adam and Summer lead the chariot rides in a yellow mini. Adam and Summer are wearing golden tuxs and grosteque makeup, but the Capitol cheer for their tributes District 1- Then it is Sammy and Willis, and both of them are naked, sitting on a giant emerald. Embedded into the tributes' skin is thousands of emeralds. The Capitol are bored, but twenty of them are blinded by the light. District 2- Then it is Mary and Fido and they are wearing dazzleing outfits that blind twenty more of the Capitol citizens and the Capitol don't like this either DIstrict 3- The pitch black ferrari comes on, and Gauge and Destiny are shooting bullets that say "KILLERS!". Then Presidant Frost excecutes the stylists. Gauge and Desting come out of the car, wearing spy gear. District 4- The Last Careers, Nikki and Surf, follow the shocking ride from 3. Borh of them are in a yellow submarine that has been made into a chariot. Nikki is dressed as a pirate, complete with eyepatch, wooden leg and hook. Surf is dressed as a surfboard (Sorry EffieLuna!). The crowd think that this is cool. District 5- The tributes from 5 come on next, and they are wearing the most amazing outfits made of rubber. The stylist from 7 copies it down for next year. Kipcha and the crowd are delighted. District 6- Then The tributes from 6 come on in red and white outfits, on a hovercraft in shaped of the red cross. Everyone wants the hoverboard, but are bored overall. District 7- Then the tributes from 7 comes on and Dawn is dressed as Titania and Blaze as Puck (Both From a Midsummer's night's dream) and their chariot is a hollowed out tree. The crowd is relaxed. District 8- By now, Cobalt and Albany are really worried. Will their ride and outfit exceed expatations? The Chariot is made from an old sewing machines melded together. Both tributes are ablaze in their outfits. The crowd cheer and scream their names. District 9- Matthew and Cleo come on next, and both of them are pitch black in the darkness. Suddenly a fire begins and five minutes later, the whole chariot and the tributes are on fire. Next Days headlinesEdit BLAZING CAPITOL 50 people have died after the chariot belonging to District 9 set on fire and burnt 20 bulidings, now we have Presidant Frost and the stylists of District 9 to talk about what happened............ District 10- Ruby and Liesel come on, in a tractor, but both of them are not dressed as cow herdsman, or even cows. Both of them are wearing the same material as District 12 wore last year. The images are of Cows grazing on a field. The crowd cheer. District 11- Then Logan and Taylor come on in a giant waterlily pulled out by swans. Logan is waering a silver tux and Taylor is waering a silver puffy dress. The crowd is relaxed, though they wander what this has to do with the industry. District 12- Then Mason and Alecta come on in a pitch black chariot, pulled by black horses. Suddenly an explosion happens and the Chariot and the tributes have vanished. They were kidnapped by District 13. After one day of dealing, The capitol gave £30000 for the return of both tributes. District 13- Then District 13 comes on in a black chariot, which has candles on the side. Ave and David look mysterious in the candle light. The crowd is intregued. Diary of TrainingEdit Dear Diary, We had an ok chariot ride, though some were better. David is talking to our escort about the rides in the 13th floor of the Training centre. Suddenly an Avox from District 13 comes in. After dinner, I head off to bed. See you Tomorrow! Ave Dear Diary, David was beaten up by Summer. He broke both of his hands and has severe bruses on his back, I made friends with Logan and Taylor and we are going to ally in the Games. Later we are Joined by Jilani and Nunchen from 5 and Gauge and Destiny from 3. Later, I see David and he has recovered in body. But in his mind he is broken. He asks my to protect him, and because I love him, I agree. See you Tomorrow, Ave Dear Diary, I throttled Adam and had two points taken off my Training score. But Adam Started it by punching me, and yet he gets no punishment. Logan and Taylor were invited to join the careers, but both tured them down. David rejoined us in training and agrees on the alliance. Now I am in bed. See you Tomorrow, Ave Dear Diary, Got a 10 in training, but if I had not been caught, I would have got a 12. All the alliances did well, but we did the best! 6 and 7 are allies so are 10 and 12. 8 and 9 however, are going solo. The capitol and Districts 1,2, and 4 are the Careers. I'l never see you again, because I'm going to be sent to the Games and my Death. Yours, Ave. Training scoresEdit Adam- 4 Summer- 11 Willis-10 Sammy- 6 Fido- 10 Mary- 7 Gauge- 7 Destiny- 8 Surf- 6 Nikki- 1 Nunchen- 11 Jilani- 7 Dusk- 8 Tinder- 5 Blaze- 10 Dawn- 2 Cobalt- 6 Albany- 9 Matthew- 3 Cleo- 2 Ruby- 7 Leisel- 4 Logan- 11 Taylor- 11 Mason- 9 Alecta- 1 Ave- 10 David- 2 Day 1Edit The 28 tributes are taken up into the arena. The tributes stare, mesmerised, at the forest, and suddenly a massive explosion is heard. The 27 surving tributes look around, and Cleo says. "There goes my district partner." She mutters. When the gong actually goes off, everyone is too scared to move, except David Beibel who runs and gets most of the supplies before leaving. At once, his allies follow him, except Nuhchen and Destiny, who gather more supplies. Then the careers start picking off some tributes. First one was Dusk, stabbed in the heart by Sammy. Then Nuhchen was beheaded by Adam, and Fido beheaded Ruby. Then Destiny burnt Blaze to death, and Albany had stabbed Mary in the brains. Meanwhile, Mason had snuck up on Surf and killed him with a blow to the head. Then Nikki, in rage, snapped Dawn's neck. By then, Sammy and Adam had caught up on David, and all 3 died, Sammy had died first, then David, then Adam. That was the end of Day 1, and the 10 faces had appeared in the sky. Deaths:Edit Matthew- 28th- Blown up. Dusk- 27th- Stabbed by Sammy. Nuhchen- 26th- Beheaded by Adam. Ruby- 25th- Beheaded by Fido Blaze- 24th- Burnt by Destiny. Mary- 23rd- Stabbed by Albany Surf- 22nd- Blow to the head delivered by Mason. Dawn- 21st- Nikki snapped her neck Sammy- 20th- Stabbed by David David- 19th- Stabbed by Sammy. Adam- 18th- Stabbed by David. THE NIGHT Logan's POVEdit Got out of the bloodbath ok, got a sword. I'm allied with Gauge, Destiny, Ave, Jilani, and Taylor. We mourned for David and Nuhchen, who had been killed by the careers. After that we looked out our many supplies and ate some stew for dinner Willis' POVEdit Only 4 of the 8 careers survived the bloodbath. Each career lost a District partner. Summer lost Adam, Fido lost Mary, Nikki lost Surf and I lost Sammy. Suddenly the girl from 6 appeared. She lost her three allies in the bloodbath. I threw a spear at her. It grazed her cheek, but the poision will kill her. Then Nikki goes and stabs her in the arm for good measure. Liesel's POVEdit Ruby died. I'm on my own. Fido, that horrible career from 2, beheaded him I saw his district partner's face in the sky. At least he will be suffering tonight. I thank the person who killed her silently. I'm wandering through the arena, the invisible clock counting down my life. Mason's POVEdit I killed a career! I celebrate with Alecta, after failing to find Liesel. We tuck into some bread and cheese and look for Liesel's face in the sky. She is not there. She is alive, but where is she? Alecta goes off to find her. Destiny's POVEdit My flaming sword killed someone. I feel guilty. The bloodbath was more violent then last years, and almost every single district lost a tribute, District 7 losing both. I pray that I can go home. Gauge's POVEdit I'm worried about Destiny's flaming sword. I'm scared that it'd set the forest on fire, maybe it might burn us to death. Destiny says it's fine, and I believe her. However, I'm still concerened and I throw the flaming sword into the forest. Summer's POVEdit In the careers thinking of Adam. It was my fault that he died. I mean, if I'd gone with him, with my bow and arrows, I could have killed David before we lost Adam and Sammy. Willis, Fido and Nikki are nice, but like me, they're grieving their losses. Day 2- Fire and BloodEdit Destiny and Gauge were walking in the forest, and suddenly a fire erupted around them. Both tributes burnt to death. Meanwhile, Tinder was slowly dying. A couple of hours earlier, she had been stabbed in the arm by Nikki and grazed on the cheek by Willis' spear. And she was dying of the poision. Suddenly she collapsed, and died. Liesel was running away from the careers and bumped into the two District 11 tributes, and she beheaded Taylor, and Logan ran away and then beheaded Willis from 1. Eventually, Logan and Jilani bumped into each other, and they fought. Eventually, Jilani was speared by Logan and she died. Then three tributes had wandered into each other's range. Nikki, Alecta and Liesel. They all slit each other with three different poisioned weapons. The weapons were poisioned. Just before the faces appeared in the sky, Nikki and Alecta died from the poision. Liesel died 5 minutes later, after eating a poisioned flower. Those three faces will appear tomorrow night. Deaths: Gauge- 17th- Burnt Destiny- 16th- Burnt Tinder- 15th- Poisioned by a weapon thrown at her by Willis and stabbed by Nikki Taylor- 14th- Beheaded by Liesel Willis- 13th- Beheaded by Logan. Jilani- 12th- Speared by Logan. Alecta- 11th- Poisioned weapon from Nikki, while attempting to protecting Liesel Nikki- 10th- Poisioned weapon from Alecta. Liesel- 9th- Poisoned. THE NIGHT Fido's POVEdit Great. We lost two more careers. Willis was beheaded and Nikki has just gone AWOL. The only person left here is Summer, and we both know that we are in the final 8. The question is: Who else is in the final 8 with us? Logan's POVEdit Taylor is dead. I killed Jilani. The alliance is broken. That's all I know. Who is alive, and who is dead? Even I don't know that. The good news is that I'm in the final 8! So I try to work out who else is there with me. I know that Destiny, Gauge, Tinder, Taylor, Willis and Jilani arn't in the final 8. 3 others are dead, but who they are I'm not so certain. I feel the need of a nap coming on...... Mason's POV Edit Where are Liesel and Alecta? Both have gone AWOL. Seriously, I'm on my own, no allies whatso ever. Suddenly, the girl from 13 walks in, her backpack crammed with supplies. "Allies? She asks. I nod. Things are looking up for me! Ave's POVEdit I've met Mason and befriended him. I mean, he is a good ally. But I miss David, I wanted David to ally with me, but he died. We have some bread and milk, then talk about who is alive and who is dead. Then three late faces show in the sky: The girls from 4,10 and 12. Mason gasps. He was meant to ally with the girl from 10, and he was allied to his District partner. What happened out there? Cobalt's POVEdit Need.... water. We have not had water in days. Apparently, you can only survive 3 days without water, and we've done 2 so far. One day and we are dead. But the water may be poisioned so we can't risk it. Can we? Final 8 InterviewsEdit Summer AutumnEdit Her mum dad, and brother Cinna are the first people to give an interview to Ceaser. They are smiling, and praying that their daughter will come home "Baby, come home please!" Her family yell "The whole capitol want you back. You'll be a star, baby." Cinna smiles weakly. "Glad you're doing so well. If I'd been in there I'd have died in the blood bath. Good luck sis, I miss you." Cinna mutters, and the whole family leaves. Fido FidersonEdit Albany YorkEdit Cobalt TungstenEdit Cleo JonesEdit Logan EvensEdit Mason IangdaleEdit Ave MariaEdit Day 3- The Crowns are presented, The dead are collected.Edit It starts off a fairly normal day in the arena. All 8 tributes are busy doing their everyday stuff. Then Logan encountered Ave and Mason, and a fight ensured, killing Mason and Ave. Meanwhile, at the Career camp, Summer Autumn attempted to strangle Fido, but Fido slit her throat, Making him the last career standing. Finally, The two tributes from 8 have found a lake, unfortunatly....... It was poisioned. Both tributes die instantly after drinking the water. There are three tributes left, Logan, Fido and Cleo. The three Victors of the 2nd Hunger Games! Then the helicopters come and pick up the three victors, to congratulate them and prepare them fot the Victor's Interview Deaths:Edit Ave- 8th- Stabbed by Logan Mason- 7th- Beheaded by Logan Summer- 6th- Fido Slit her throat Albany- 5th- Poisioned Cobalt- 4th- Poisioned. THE VICTORSEdit Fido Fiderson, D2 (Created by Fidofiderson) Cleo Jones, D9 (Created by Tacosalad11127) Logan Evans, D11 (Created by Dmaddoxx) Victor's Interview and after partyEdit The three victors walk onto the stage, their black outfits studded with diamonds. The crowd scream their names as they sit down. Ceaser: Well done, Fido, Logan and Cleo, how do you fell about winning th games? Logan: Pretty bad, I killed the most tributes and I have about 4 families who are grieving because I killed their kids. Cleo: I must have been boring, because I could find any footage of me! Fido: I killed a couple, but only in self defence. Ceaser: What are you going to do, now that you are victors? Logan: Apologise to the four familes that lost their kids because of me, also mentor other District 11 kids. Cleo: Mentor District 9, live my life out. Fido: Mentor District 2, Watch the Hunger Games, maybe visit the Capitol a bit. Ceaser: Ok Fido, come vist me any time, you are a nice fellow. (Sorry Fido) Fido nods. Ceaser: And that's the end of the interview, give it up for our victors! Category:Anon.... Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction